Rainy Day Man
by Captain Topaz Tribal
Summary: Songfic. Duo & Hilde. Duo hasn't come back from a mission and Hilde is worried. Short & Sweet. R & R. ^-^


Rainy Day Man

By: Little Washu ^_^

A/N: Here's a little song fic I thought would be nice. The song is called "Rainy Day Man" and it's from the anime "Sailor Moon". Now if you don't like Duo and Hilde fics then leave. If you do, then you've come to the right place. ^-^ Enjoy.

~*~*~*~*~

Rainy day.....

Rainy day.....

Rainy day man

Hilde sat next to the window and watched the night sky. The stars shone brightly against the blackness that was space. It was one am and she had not moved from the window for two hours. Her thoughts were on Duo. 

He left for a mission two weeks ago. All the pilots were needed. Hilde didn't know the details, but she new it was a risky mission, and that he was suppose to be back three days ago. He was late......... and she didn't know why.

At first she thought he might have just been hanging with the other pilots. He hasn't seen them much and probably wanted to catch up on the exploits of his friends. So, Hilde asked Relena if she knew where they were. No luck there. Relena was as in the dark as Hilde. Soon after, she called the rest of the girls only to find they were asking the same question. Where were they?

Hilde tried to keep optimistic She kept telling herself that he was alright, but there was a nagging voice in the back of her mind that insisted otherwise.

She sighed softly and stood up. She needed to get some sleep.

When I think about the first time

The first time....

I thought I found someone who cared for me

But things were not as they appeared to be....

She walked to her room and thought about Duo. He seemed to be the ONLY thing on her mind. She was so worried. Things had to turn out alright they just had to. After all they had been through, this couldn't be the end, could it?

She remembered when she knew Duo would always look out for her. It was a bad day and her first serious relationship was just cut off as if it was nothing. She cried more that night then she ever had before. Duo found her crying in her room and comforted her until her tears slowed. He told her that it wasn't the end of the world and there were plenty of other guys that were way better for her. Then he asked her if she wanted him to toilet paper his house. She only laughed and said she'd think about it. He was there for her then and promised that he would always be there if she needed him.

Rainy day man

On your shoulder I cried

When my first crush with love

Left me shaking inside

Rainy day....

Rainy day man....

Hilde reached her room and sat on the bed. She could only hope it would turn out fine. She grabbed her pillow and pulled it close to her body. She sighed and prayed everything would be ok.

Ever since I can remember

Remember....

Just like a brother you've been strong and true

Always been the one to see me through....

"I have to sleep." Hilde mumbled to herself as she glanced at the clock. She sighed. It was four in the morning. This was getting ridiculous. She had things that needed to be done tomorrow and not getting any sleep was the worst thing she could do.

No matter what she did, Duo plagued her mind. His braided hair and violet eyes were all she could see, not that she minded. She did admit that he was great looking, but he would never see anything more in her than a friend. But a friendship is better than nothing. She only wished he knew how much she truly cared for him.

Rainy day man

You're much more than a friend

I would give anything just to see you again....

Rainy day.....

Rainy day.....

Rainy day man....

The next day was long and boring. Hilde had more paper work to do than she had ever had before. Since Duo wasn't there to help her, she had to keep the business running by herself. And that was no easy job. And to top it off, her mind wasn't on the work and that didn't help matters either.

Hilde trudged into her home and looked around. "Still no Duo." she muttered to herself as she kicked off her shoes and sat on the couch. She was tempted to call Relena and see if she heard anything today, but decided against it. She didn't want to bug Relena. She was too busy to bother with her problems.

Always been the one to see me through....

Rainy day man

On your shoulder I cried

When my first crush with love

Left me shaking inside

Rainy day man

You're much more than a friend

I would give anything just to see you again....

Sighing, Hilde stood up from the couch, fully intent on getting some well deserved sleep. Just as she was about to enter her room, the front door opened and a voice called out to her.

"Hey Babe? Are ya' here?"

Hilde's eyes widened with surprise. She quickly turned around and ran to the unmistakable voice of Duo Maxwell.

Duo smiled as he saw her, "Hey Hil- whoa!" His breath was taken out of his lungs as Hilde quickly wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. Duo smirked, "Nice to see you too." he said.

Hilde unlatched herself from Duo, changing her mood. She set her hands on her hips and glared. Duo, wisely, backed away a bit.

"Where in the universe have you been?!?!?" she all but shouted. "You have no idea how worried I was!!!!"

Duo cringed, "Sorry Hilde, but things ran a little longer than expected."

"A little?!?!" Hilde shouted, "Hardly a little!!"

"I guess this isn't the best time to ask what's for dinner, is it?" 

Hilde smacked her hand over her face and sighed. In spite of herself, she smiled. _That's my Duo. _ she thought. And Duo _always_ came back.

Rainy day...

Rainy day...

Rainy day...

Rainy day man...

The End

~*~*~*~*~

A/N: How was that for a short and sweet fic. Hmm..... Yeah I know not the best I've done, but hey, I tried. Review, please. Ja ne! ^-^


End file.
